One Night
by RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Gai had looked out his window and couldn't say he expected to see what was sitting out there waiting for him.


Gai didn't know what exactly compelled him to look out the window. It was late, long past the hours of sunset. Most villagers, shinobi and civilian alike, were fast asleep but Gai had a feeling someone was there. Born in war, he learned long ago to listen to his instincts. He cautiously opened the window and glanced around. He didn't know who or what to expect but his young silver haired companion certainly wouldn't be on the list.

Kakashi was sitting against the wall on the roof of his small apartment, in his ANBU uniform as usual. The white and red intricate mask hung at his side indicating he was not currently on duty. They sat in silence for a moment, Gai unsure why Kakashi was here let alone what to say. Finally he found his smile, and opened the window fully. He leaned out more so to greet his friend.

"Hey Kakashi! Did you just get off a mission? What brings you to this part off the village so late?" Gai waited patiently for the younger teen's answer. He tightened his jaw when he was met with nothing but silence. Leaning forward to get a better look at his friend, he almost fell out the window.

"Did you fall asleep out here or. . ." Gai's voice trailed off noticing his uniform was not as clean as he was use to seeing. Taking a moment to study the blood, he sighed in relief when it was clear the blood did not come from Kakashi. Gai looked from the blood stains to his face, his friend staring off into the night. Furrowing his brows, Gai stepped outside through his window. He gently grasped Kakashi's upper arm and lifted him up.

"Why don't you come inside! I was just making some tea!" Gai asked enthusiastically, trying to hide his concern. Kakashi's usual stoic demeter was nothing new, he often ignored those who addressed him in public. That concerned Gai on it's own but to have the young ANBU teen just sit there in his enemy's blood, silent, made him all the more anxious. His worry increased as he lead Kakashi into his apartment without an resistance.

ANBU was a bad idea. Gai was, at first, ecstatic and proud of his rival joining the elite team who worked directly under the Hokage. Those feelings were short lived as kakashi grew colder, more avoidant, more deadly. Especially after his sensei, Minato, had sacrificed himself for the village. Setting him down on a chair, Gai got his first good look at his friend in a while. He didn't like what he saw.

Aside from the blood on the light gray armor, he could make out slightly darker splotches on the black of his clothes. He could even make out a few strands of silver hair covered in the red gunk. Gai bit his lip and quickly turned to rummage through his drawer. Contrary to popular belief, Gai had more than one set of clothes. He pulled out a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, closely resembling the typical jonin uniform. Turning back, he held them out to Kakashi.

"Here, put this on and I can wash your uniform." Gai waited to see if he'd get a response. Kakashi raised his head slightly and looked towards the clothes. Gai wasn't surprised by the lack of words or movement but what did catch him off guard were the dark bags under his eyes. Against his pale complexion it seemed as if his friend hadn't slept in days, weeks.

Slowly, without looking away from Kakashi's face, Gai placed down the clothes and reached for the strap of the gray armor. He unbuckled the straps and unzipped the front. His gaze was fixed on Kakashi's face but the smaller teen never met his eyes. Taking the armor off he was slightly surprised how light it felt. Looking at Kakashi without his armor it made it clear he wasn't eating properly. There were rumors that in the ANBU you weren't permitted to eat anything but food pills while on duty, Gai wondered if he even ate off duty.

Once the armor was set down he again slowly reached towards his friend. Before he could even reach of the hem of his shirt, Kakashi grasped Gai's wrist firmly. Gai tensed for a second, afraid Kakashi would just leave but after a few second he let his wrist go. They both sat silently until a whistle from the kitchen began to gain volume. Remembering the teapot on the stove, Gai jumped up to make them a cup of hot tea. He hoped Kakashi would at least drink it.

When Gai entered his bedroom once again, two cups of tea in hand he quietly sighed in relief. Kakashi was on his bed leaning against the wall in the clothes that were presented to him. Handing the mug over, he was glad to see Kakashi take it. He looked over to see his uniform neatly folded with his armor piled on top.

Looking over at the now maskless face, he was pleased to see Kakashi actually drinking the tea he made. Gai had almost forgotten that despite the pale complexion and dark bags, his companion was indescribably attractive. With a slight blush he looked down at his tea, he knew Kakashi didn't like others to stare. The two sat in silence slowly drinking their tea. The quiet was comfortable but odd to Gai's ears. He was not one to stay silent for long so he began to talk.

He talked about anything and everything that's been happened. Gai talked about his missions, what's happening among their friends. Kakashi didn't speak, he never needed too. After what felt like hours of talking Gai glanced over at his friend and noticed the empty mug placed on the nightstand, his eyes drooping more than usual. He couldn't say what came over him next.

"Do you want to stay over?" Gai practically shouted his question, leaning over towards the bed. For the first time since Gai dragged his friend through the window Kakashi met his eyes. He didn't say anything but just stared at him. Setting his mug aside, smiling, he sat on the bed in front of his friend's crossed legs.

"See there is enough room for the both of us so no one has to sleep on the floor." As if to prove it, Gai laid on his side, pushing a second pillow over for Kakashi to rest his head on. Kakashi dropped his eye from Gai's face to this pillow and stared blankly at it. For a moment Gai was once again afraid his friend would just leave but was surprised and happy to see Kakashi slowly lay on his side next to him.

Their eyes did not meet again but it didn't matter. For the first time in a while Gai had a little hope he was getting kakashi back. That ANBU hadn't completely taken his friend, his rival away from him. Once said friend relaxed into the comfort on the mattress, Gai pulled a spare blanket that rested at their feet over Kakashi. Gai turned to lay on his back, relaxing himself.

Smiling brightly Gai once again resumed to talk and talk and talk. Keeping his subjects light, about nothing of real importance. He was shocked into silence when he looked over to see Kakashi's eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar. His friend had fallen asleep. Gai smiled softly and continued to tell his stories quietly, afraid that the silence would somehow be too loud to sleep peacefully. Eventually he too fell asleep.

When Gai woke up the next morning the pile of clothes on the floor was gone. Along with the sleeping form of his friend. Gai couldn't deny that he felt slightly disappointed. Honestly he should have expected Kakashi to leave the moment the sun rose but he couldn't have helped to hope that he'd still be there. Sitting up, he refused to let this dampen his day. Within minutes he proceeded to start up with his daily morning routine before heading out the door. Perhaps he'd run by his rival, up for a challenge.

But as they day worn on and Gai used his cherished day off to train and meet up with his fellow classmates and friends there was no sign of Kakashi. By days end he dragged his feet through his door. He was saddened that perhaps last night was a fluke that things were not changing. When he got to his bedroom the window was slightly open.

On his pillow were his, now clean and folded, clothes that Kakashi wore the night before. Gai picked them up to put them away, his smile growing by the second. It seems that maybe things were changing. Even if it was just a little bit.


End file.
